


S.E.X.

by surena_13



Category: Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 13:19:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surena_13/pseuds/surena_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songfic based on the song S.E.X. by Nickelback</p>
            </blockquote>





	S.E.X.

S.E.X.

The curved yet slim body trembles underneath her touch. Softly she traces the curve of the hip with her fingers and then with her tongue. She gets a tiny whimper in response. She will never say it out loud of course, because it sounds ridiculous just in her head, but she thinks she might be made to do this. Giving the woman that's lying beneath her, the most feared and powerful woman in the fashion industry a mind-blowing orgasm.

  
***

  
It's eight o'clock in the evening. The entire office is completely silent. Maybe if one were to listen closely they would hear two separate breathing rhythms full of anticipation.. Andy sits at her desk, trying to focus on the book she is reading, but the words are all one blur to her. She knows why she is still here. The Book has been delivered early this day, but Miranda hasn't left. Andy wonders if she is waiting for her to take the initiative. Which would be rather strange, because it has always been Miranda.

Andy doesn't exactly remember how it started. There suggestive glances between them, then barely noticeable touches, that almost naturally turned into less appropriate touches. Softly brushing against breasts, touching collarbone or neck and even tracing the curve of the waist fingertips.

And then there was the time they were alone in the Closet. Miranda looked at her, the question in her eyes. For Andy there had been no need to ask, because the only right answer for that question is yes. No didn't even cross her mind. At that moment all the sexual tension that had existed between them was released. Hungry kisses, desperate touches and movements, until they finally ended up fucking each other in a tangled heap of fallen clothes.

The nail marks and scratches were on her back, they ruined clothing worth thousands of dollars, making it the most expensive fuck Andy had ever had, but she could care less. She was lying on top of a very naked Miranda who was more relaxed, more content than Andy had ever seen her. After that they sought out as many opportunities as possible to do it again. Tonight is one of those opportunities.

Miranda has been teasing her for the entire day, wearing a blouse that's a little see through, allowing Andy and the rest of Runway to gawk at her lacy bra, her toned stomach, her delicious curves. Or leaning forward whenever she handed Andy something, giving Andy full view of her cleavage or sitting down in a way that granted Andy a glimpse of the edge of her stockings. It had been torture, but now it is Andy's turn.

"Andrea?" Miranda asks as she pokes her head around the corner.

"Yes." Andy doesn't mean it like a question, but as an answer to the question Miranda didn't ask. Desire appears in Miranda's eyes. She opens her mouth to say something, but changes her mind and enters her office. With a smug smile plastered on her face, Andy follows her. Excitement and arousal are coursing through her body. All she wants to do is throw Miranda on her desk and fuck her into unconsciousness.

She finds Miranda looking out the window with her back to Andy. Placing a soft kiss at the base of the smooth neck, Andy starts to caress Miranda's hips and waist. Sighing contently Miranda rolls her head back, resting it on Andy's shoulder. Teasingly Andy slides her hands down Miranda's thighs and then up her skirt, scratching the lace edges of her stockings.

"Don't tease," Miranda whispers when Andy strokes every inch of her thighs, but doesn't come any closer to where she wants her to be. Andy softly bites in her earlobe before dragging her fingers further up. Her eyes widen in shock and surprise when she touches bare flesh where she had expected fabric.

"Now who's a tease?" She finds the thought of Miranda not wearing underwear the entire day exhilarating and makes her want her more, if possible. Miranda turns around in her arms, hungrily claiming a kiss which Andy happily gives her, her hamds sliding down Miranda's back to her ass. Miranda moans and leans in even closer, their bodies pressed together. It seems so strange to Andy that the woman that practically lives on power, scaring the living daylight out of her employees, can be completely at her mercy when it involves sex. Miranda is always the one who starts it, but Andy is in control.

Anything Andy does to her, she subjects to it, revels in it. She doesn't care that Andy tears her blouse and rips the seam of her skirt. She doesn't protest when in one quick movement Andy wipes her entire desk clean, dozens of papers and photographs cluttering to the floor. Willingly she gets on the desk naked just wearing her stockings and heels, her ruined clothes and bra flung in a corner.

Andy kisses the smooth trembling thighs, smelling Miranda's arousal. She loves fucking Miranda on her desk. There's something appealing to seeing Miranda's most submissive side at the place where she reigns her fashion empire. Designers, photographers, models have been made and unmade at this desk. The course of the history of fashion has been decided here for these past fifteen years.

Without teasing or lingering she slides three fingers in Miranda's tight centre. Miranda cries out in surprise, delight or perhaps both. It's just sex and lust between them, nothing more. Andy doesn't love Miranda, she wouldn't know how. She just knows that she simply needs this, the ecstasy, the desire. She lives for the sounds Miranda makes when she comes.

With a newly found energy Andy leans in, teasing, licking, sucking, anything that makes Miranda writhe on her desk, making strangled sounds. She's barely able to breathe. Andy knows that it nearly drives her insane when she uses her tongue.

Suddenly Miranda's body stops trembling, she arches her back in an impossible angle, every muscle in her body is tensed, muffling a sound that would most definitely have been a scream. Andy is always completely amazed by Miranda's orgasms. They've never been anything but strong, leaving Miranda's body weak and vulnerable. In that one moment she  is just Miranda, nothing else. Andy suspects that Miranda might do this, the sex, just to be herself for a little while. No baggage, no power, no clothes, just herself and Andy doesn't care. It's just sex. They both get what they want. Andy sees no harm in that. It's sex, that's all.   

 


End file.
